Lingering madness
by silverstreame1
Summary: Maka has dormant black blood still inside her, until a witch activates it. She and her friends have to hunt her down to stop it in a race against time. Sorry this summary sucks xD Future lemon :3
1. Prologue

A strange woman looked into a small glass. "Oh he's found her? That makes my life much easier," she cackled, and traced her fingers along a dark bird that was perched on her arm. "This is going to be a good run. _Kuchiake Kono Kyouran_!" (1) She watched as the girl in her glass started to twitch in her sleep. Her blonde hair was scattered across her pillow as she tossed and whined, her forehead was gaining beads of sweat and her blankets were kicked off of her and her bed. She was loud, but quiet enough not to wake the person that shared the small apartment.

"Maka Albarn, you are now officially doomed to madness and you shall be my slave! Your power shall be mine!"

_(Let's just put a line break here :3)_

(1) Start this madness in Japanese

_(Oh look, another one here!)_

**Spirit: OH NO MY poor Maka!**

**Maka: Go away. I can take care of myself**

**Black Star: WHY AM I, THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD, NOT IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**Maka: MAKAA CHOP! By the way it's a prologue, you doofus**

**Kid: Silverstreame1 does not own anything except her ideas :)**

**Me: This is my first story on this website so sorry if it's not the best ^_^**


	2. Discovery

"Hey Maka! Catch!" Yelled Patty as she threw the orange ball at her unfocused friend. Maka fell over from the force of the ball hitting her head. Kid immidiatly rushed over,

"Are you alright?"He asked. Maka nodded. "Good. Patty, be carefull!" He scolded his young demon pistol, who was literally ROFLing. Kid helped his blonde crush up and noticed that noone else cared. "What's wrong with you guys? She could've been seriously hurt!"

"Well whoever loses has to go on a date with Stein so while she's down we might as well take the oppertunity to beat her," Black Star laughed.

"I have no basketball talent so I'm giving up anyways. Besides, I'm not scared of him. He's my favorite teacher!" She raised her hands in defeat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go home and wash up my cuts," she charged away, leaving her friends and weapon partner, Soul, behind.

"Well that was odd," Liz watched Maka run out of the park and turn a corner.

"I'll go figure out what's wrong. I live there anyways and I'm her partner. She should be able to tell me anything!" Soul smirked, thinking that he could be the hero of the day.

"No I'll talk to her, I'm her best friend," Tsubaki spoke up.

"I'll go. I have soul perception and can see if she's lying," Kid volunteered.

"How about you all go? Soul can hide in his room, Tsubaki can talk and Kid can spy through the window and text when she lies!" Patty planned. Everyone stared at her in shock. "What? I may love drawing giraffes and acting silly but I do make good plans," she smiled creepily.

"DON'T FORGET ME! THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS TO DO SOMETHING!" Black Star shouted from the top of a basketball hoop.

"How did he-" Tsubaki covered Liz's mouth and shook her head while sighing.

"Black Star, you can go find Stein and ask him on a date for Maka," Patty giggled. "Liz and I will go back to the mansion!"

"Ok let's go," Kid said, calling Beelzebub and rocketing to Makas house before anyone else even had the chance to start running. Soon, Tsubaki and Soul were caught up. Kid placed himself at the window and hid himself using his reaper powers. Soul and Tsubaki walked into the apartment where Maka came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around her slim body. Soul walked straight to his room and closed the door, leaving only a crack open to listen to the girls talk.

Tsubaki patted a spot next to her on the couch, leading Maka towards her still in the small towel. She didn't really get that Kid had a major crush on the scythe technician and was trying his hardest not to stare as he was perched outside the widow.

"So what's really wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nothing, I've just been thinking alot. I suck at basketball," she sulked.

"Well no offense but if you JUST figured that out then you are dumber than you lead on," Tsubaki giggled, "Now seriously, what's bothering you? You can tell me."

Maka looked down at her lap and let go of the top of her towel, making it fall, revealig a long scar curving from the top of her small chest down to her belly button. "I don't know how this got here and I'm worried," she said, covering it up again. "I've also had these weird dreams where I had been killing innocent people," she shivered.

"You should go tell Lord Death or something. Maybe Marie will give you a nightly healing wave to put your mind at ease," Tsubaki suggested.

"But I wanna know WHY I'm having these dreams! I'm a normal meister with top grades. I'm normal! For death sakes, I even have a crush on Kid like most girls in the school! Wait, ignore that last outburst," Maka slid away a bit and tried to hide her red face from her outburst.

Soul heard it and smirked. "I knew she did," he chuckled silently, getting ready to hear more of his meisters secrets. Kid, who was still trying to recover from seeing Maka's chest, heard the outburst too and tried not to faint from happiness.

"Maybe you're just too stressed," Tsubaki worried.

"Yah maybe, but I don't like it. Now that Soul's a death scythe I've been also feeling useless so maybe I should sign up to get another partner or maybe just do something different with my life," Maka sighed. Suddeny, Black Star burst in making the girls shriek and Maka to pull the towel even tighter.

"Maka just needs to get laid," the self-absorbed boy laughed, not noticing Maka's hand reaching for a thesaurus.

"MAAKAAAAA CHOP!"

Black Star was laying on the floor with his head bleeding and Tsubaki rushing to his side. "If you'll excuse me, I should get dressed before someone else decides to barge in," Maka excused herself and ran to her room. Kid followed to her window -just to listen- and waited. He heard a few droors open and close and the sound of Maka crashing around her room. Once he was sure she at least had her uderwear on, he peeked in. She was in shorts and a tank top and on her bed, reading.

"Hmm maybe Black Star was right for once. I need more excitment in my life and what's more safe and exciting than sex? But I only wanna do it with.. No I wouldn't be able to bring myself to ask him," he heard her mumble. "He's too much of a gentleman to accept, and I don't think he likes me that way. Besides, the honorable son of Lord Death doesn't seem like the type to do that till marriage, or if he does at all!"

Kid almost choked at her new words.

"Maybe I should ask just in case... HA no maybe when I'm almost dead as my dieing wish. Haha as if!" She started laughing. Something weird started floating over her soul and her laugh became slightly insane. Kid gasped as he recognized what it was. He dialed Tsubaki's mirror number.

"Hello? I found out what's wrong. The black blood is back and is sending her into madness!"

_(Wooo look at this lovely line break!)_

**Kid: Oh no! The blackness of the blood!**

**Black Star: Hey I didn't get many lines!**

**Maka: Jut shut up.**

**Tsubaki: Hi! Silverstreame1 doesn't own anything but her cool ideas**

**Me: BRING ON THE RANDOMNESS!**


	3. Informing the informers

"WHAT?!" Lord Death yelled. He was in the Death room with Kid and Tsubaki, the only ones who knew other than the just-informed death god. "So the black blood is back.. I thought it was only in Soul and was passed on to Maka only in soul resonance," he mumbled.

"Father, this is important. We need to figure out how to get it out of her before she starts displaying it during the day!" Kid exclaimed, glaring at his father.

"We should inform Stein and Marie. Marie's healing wavelength can keep the madness at bay and Stein can explain how to controll it so she won't need Marie," Lord Death plotted.

"WHATS WRONG WITH MY MAKAAAAAA?!" Spirit chose to run into the room at that moent, just to be greeted by a reaper chop.

"It's only our buisness for now, even she doesn't know," Kid said to the Death Scythe who's head was a fountain of blood. The young reaper was only answered by a moan. "Well we should call Stein and Marie now, father."

"Yes, yes, quite right," Lord Death turned around and wrote the experienced meister and the female 'death scythe'.

"Yes Lord Death? What do you need us for," Marie answered, her kind eye shining.

"Can you and Stein come to the death room? We need your assistance," Lord Death requested.

"Yes sir. COME ON STEIN LORD DEATH WANTS US AT THE ACADEMY!" She yelled excitedly, not aware that she was still in th mirror.

"See THIS is another reason you don't have a boyfriend, let alone husband. YOU ARE TOO LOUD!" They heard Stein yelling back. Lord Death shut off the communication before they witnessed the rest of the silly argument.

A half-hour later, Stein and Marie were standing in the death room, being informed of the situation. Spirit heard everything, freaked out a few times and was set to a bloody doom for a while by yet another reaper chop. Kid could see the strange look in the professors eye when Maka and madness were mentioned in the same sentance. Sure his eyes were just different anytime anyone was talking about Maka.

'Maybe just because she's his favorite student. I'd feel awesome too if she was MY teachers pet,' Kid thought to himself. And then he took a look at his soul -or at least tried to- before the professor caught him. Easier said than done.

"Stop trying to look at my soul. I can just hide everything I'm feeling from you since I have the talent of knowing when someone tries to peek," he said smugly, making everyone focus their attention on nwhat Kid was trying to do.

"Hey, I was just trying to see where he stood in all this," Kid shrugged and defeded himself, causing everyone to re-focus on Maka's problem. Soon a plan was put in place. Kid's duty was to try and find what had triggered it, like for Stein it had been Asura's awakening.

_(Hey there! I'm a line break)_  
**So yah my first chapter :3 These chapters will vary in length and randomness so WOOHOO **

**Kid: As always, Silverstreame1 doesn't own Soul Eater **

**Maka: But she does own her ideas so no copying**


	4. Investegation

**I am soo sorry guys. I'm such an idiot xD this is the third chapter so I'll try to fix this**

**By the way for all you who are reading this (and following) I will add a new chapter evry day if I can, and im homeschooled so I'm pretty sure I can make that work**

"Please Maka, don't do this. I know you killed all the others but what about me? I'm your first love! How could you kill me? How did you manage to kill your weapon? Your mind is messed up Maka! Let us, no, let ME help you! I'm the only one left!" Kid pleaded.

"Yes Maka, do it! Kill him! The last grim reaper shall be slain by you. You have a powerfull destiny and we can rule the world! Just do it. Kill him. KILL HIM!" A foreign voice commanded.

The blonde and her last alive friend were standing in the middle of a bloody feild. There were blood stains on her hands and dress, and a floating woman was in the backround. She was a blur, though you could at least tell she was a she and had black hair and was wearing a dress of orange, yellow and black.

Kid was trying to get her to stop killing and join the good side agaiin.

"No Kid, I can't. It's too late for that. I have come too far and wouldn'tbe able to live with myself if I didn't kill my last reminder of the life I used to have," Maka said darkly.

"Yes young one, kill the reaper. KILL THE REAPER!"

"Wait! No! Stop!" Kid pleaded, before Maka plunged the knife in his throat.

"I loved you," Maka laughed and bent down to grant the shinigami a first and last kiss.

/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/-~-/

She opened her eyes quickly, trying to recover from her dark dream. She had been having this same dream for a week, and it was unsettling. 'It's all the stress,' Tsubaki's words from the day before rang in her ears.

"How could I? I couldn't be capable of killing them, especially not Kid, Soul and Tsubaki, and who was that woman? A witch?" She asked out loud. Someone knocked on her bedroom door and she gave them permission to enter her room. It was Marie and Soul.

"We have some bad news," Soul started.

"The black blood is back in your system and is turning you mad, now do you know what triggered this?" Stein stepped into the room.

"Leave it to you to just go ahead and sum it up in a sentance, going straight to the point," Marie mumbled.

Maka was dumbfounded. "Madness? Since when?"

"Well you said you've been having strange dreams of killing everyone lately so lets start there. How long has this been going on?" Soul asked.

"About a week, but who told you? I only told Tsubaki!"

"I was listening," Soul grinned slyly.

"And he told Kid who told Lord Death who told us. Now what happens in your dream?" The professor asked.

"Well I kill everyone, leaving Kid last, and there's a witch in the backround who keeps telling me to kill the last shinigami," Maka informed them, leaving the kiss out of it. Stein thought about it for a minute.

"What did the witch look like?" He asked.

"Black hair, orange, yellow and black clothes."

"Sounds like a familiar description but I don't remember what from. Anyways, me and Marie are here to keep the madness down. Marie," he nodded.

"Right. Healing wavelength!" She placed her hand on Maka and a few sparks flowed from her hand into the young meister. She noticebly calmed down and relaxed.

"Well I see you're in good hands so I'll go make some breakfast for all of us," Soul slipped out of the room.

"So Kid last huh? Do you like him or something?" Marie asked, getting a glare from her current meister.

"Well yes, but don't say anything," Maka blushed.

"Ok.. Now Maka, I remembered where the witch in your dream is from. She visits my dreams too," Stein suprised the two females.

"Really?"

"Yah so don't be too worried. Now, down to buisness, we should have short sessions after school so I can teach you how to controll the madness untill we find the root cause of it. Untill after school today, the healing wavelength will keep your madness controlled," Stein informed. Maka nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later after some serious discussions, Soul walked in with a tray of toast, eggs and bacon for everyone. Marie and Maka kindly accepted, but Soul had to convince his teacher that it wasn't poisoning and yes (sigh) the chicken was dissected after laying the eggs. They were all unaware of the crow staring and observing them through the window where it had been since the night before. Noone noticed it's unusual mix of gold, purple and black. Noone noticed as it smiled evilly, like a crow shouldn't, and flew away without a sound.


	5. Key to the black blood

"Psst, Maka, come here," Kid whispered. Maka was on her way to class and stopped to find Kid whisperinng to her. She went over to him.

"What do you need? We're going to be late for class," she panicked.

"Maka, I need to tell you something," he muttered.

"What is it?"

"I.. I.. Maka... I really.. um.. I- I KNOW ABOUT THE BLACK BLOOD!" He practically yelled. Maka slapped her hand over his mouth.

"What? Do you want everyone to know? I certainly don't. Besides, I already know you know and I know you know I know so is there anything else you want me to know before I go to class to know more about knowledge?" Maka laughed.

"Well.."

"Ok then I'm outta here. If you think of anything, tell me at lunch," Maka winked and ran off, leaving Kid flustered.

"Well that was confusing but funny," he chuckled and headed off to class right behind her.

\-'-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\-`-\

"Today we will be dissecting a crow! Now won't that be fun?" Professor Stein announced to his class, who had given up objecting to dissecting. Besides, crows were common and most people hated them so sure why not dissect them? Of course Maka was still against dissecting innocent creatures and announced it. "Well miss Albarn, this isn't innocent. He was snooping around my lab," Stein snickered, leaving the crow looking scared and the rest of the class creeped out as their teacher took the first slice.

"Ew, I think I'm gonna be sick," Maka put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh chillax Maka, you've seen blood and you've witnessed Stein dissecting countless animals," Soul sighed, wishing his meister would calm down and relax like she did earlier.

"It's not that," she raised her hand, catching her teachers attention, and pointed to the door. He nodded and she slipped out of her seat. Kid watched with worry as she ran out of the classroom and decided to follow her. Stein didn't notice as another student slipped out as well; he was too caught up in dissecting the snoopy bird.

Maka raced down the halls into the girls bathroom and kneeled down, hovering over the toilet. Soon, red and black ooze dripped out of her mouth, leaving her exaughsted and soon unconcious. Luckily, Kid used his soul perception to make sure she was ok and saw that her soul appeared asleep. He rushed into the otherwise empty bathroom and picked her up. He noticed the strange liquid in the toilet and started to worry more, running Maka to the nurse.

He explained the situation and details to the nurse who was immediatly worried and called in Stein. "Professor, you need to tell me what's going on," she demanded.

"Black blood is taking over and the madness is starting to show. I thought she had at least a month before becoming fully insane, but now I give her a week or so," he stared down at the unconcious girl. Kid was holding her hand, earning a secret glare from the professor, though he himself didn't know why. 'Is the madness taking me too?' he asked himself.

"What should we do to prevent it?" Asked Kid.

"According to her dream it was a witch that was also in my dark dreams too, so it must be her. Kid, go look in the library for old witches that can influence madness," he ordered. Kid nodded and took off. Stein turned to the nurse. "For now, she needs to stay here. Watch her closely and tell me if anything else happens, and now I have to get back to class," he ran out. The nurse just shook her head in disbelief.

"How do I put up with this so often?"

...

The rest of the day went smoothly. Well, as smooth as a strange academy can go. Kid found the book and gave it to the professor, who was reading through it in the infermary, keeping a close eye on Maka. She regained conciousness and was listening as Stein occasionally took a break from the book to tell her how to suppress the madness. It didn't help much and Maka just gave up and decided to use the tips when the time came. The main thing was to not believe anyone who wasn't Kid, Marie, Soul or Tsubaki. Not even Stein himself could be trusted because he might be in the madness zone too.

"So I give us about a week to find the witch before you lose to madness forever," Stein said casually.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't forget I'm a talented meister and I'm extremly good at attracting witches," he winked. Maka shuddered at his creepiness.

"I hope I can confess to Kid before then," she mumbled.

That night, she got home (with Marie as her good luck and peace woman) and fell asleep. She unfortunatly had that same dream, except the witch was clearer. "What's your name?" Maka shouted.

"If I told you, it would be cheating. You would tell the professor, my dear," the witch laughed. She sent a flock of crows down to pick the young blonde up and bring her closer.

"Well I have about a week so wouldn't it be a challenge to find you anyways?" Maka challenged.

"Ok dear one, I'll tell you my name. It's Karasu. Now go and tell the professor good luck," she laughed once more before Maka woke up.

* * *

**Me: Woo I found the lines!**

**Kid: Karasu is crow in Japanese by the way**

**Me: I know that why do you think I wrote it -.-**

**Patty: HEY GUYS! Guess what! **

**Liz: Patty don't tell them, it's a surprise**

**Patty: OK sis!**

**Black Star: HEY you forgot about me! How could you?!**

**Stein: Once again, easily**

**Maka: Ok shut up guys. Silverstreame1 STILL doesn't own anything except ideas**

**Excalibur: FOOL! I own the ideas here!**

**Stein: Not true. Go away unless you want to be dissected. Noone likes you.**


	6. Starting the deadlines

"So the witch's name is Karasu.. I remember reading about her in that book Kid brought me yesterday while you were fainted. She controlls crows, wich might be the reason that so many of those pesky creatures have been hovering around my lab recently," Stein babbled upon hearing the news.

"Yes and she confirmed that I will be completly possesed by the black blood in a week so you're report is accurate," Maka said.

"The interesting thing is Karasu is the middle child of her family. Her older sister is Arachne and her younger sister is Medusa," the teacher informed, making his star student laugh.

"Well we learned how to deal with those powerfull ones. Either get Asura to rip out her soul or slice her in half with genie hunter if she possesed a little girl," she made them laugh even harder. Stein immediatly stopped and was all serious again.

"Ok down to buisness. You, Kid, Black Star and the weapons will go to Europe. I'll tell you through your mirrors where she was last spotted, since we have alot of meisters and weapons there too, and you can go, but only under my command. Also, Kid is going to be your madness protector since Shinigamis can repel madness in other people and he will be able to use heal wavelength through Liz and Patty," Stein explained.

"So I should tell everyone off this mission?"

"Yes and then tell Lord Death. I'll be teaching if you need me," he dismissed her to go find her friends.

She spotted Black Star and Tsubaki with Kid, Liz and Patty. Soul was sitting on the sidelines as the other meisters and weapons played basketball. Kid was crying of the uneven number of players and was begging a smirking Soul to go join them. Maka stood by laughing as Kid ran up to her.

"Maka please join their team! Otherwise its an odd number and definitly far from symmetrical!" He kept crying.

"No way in hell am I pairing up with a flat chested girl, even if she IS my best friends meister. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO PLAY WITH THE MAN WHO WILL SURPPASS GOD!" Black Star teased.

"Well you are not a man, or even close to surpassing God, and why would I want to team with you?" Maka shot back.

"I don't care wich team you're on Maka but I don't mind playing with a so called 'flat chested' girl, though I know it's far from the truth. Patty, exchange with Maka and go on Black Stars team," Kid said absentmindedly. There was silence as he looked around at everyones astonished faces.

Black Star was the first to start laughing (besides Patty who was always laughing). "Hah you perv," he fell laughing.

"Huh?" Kid questioned.

"You said you don't mind paying with a flat chested girl, so what? You gunna have sex with my meister or something?" Soul joined in the laughing.

"And how would you know she's not flat chested? Only I know that!" Tsubaki was shocked. Maka just stood there with her face completly red since Kid's first outburst.

"Why would you know that Tsubaki?" Liz asked.

"Umm because we've shopped together and her bra size is definatly not an A," Tsubaki said shyly.

"Really? I thought she didn't even wear bras," Black Star smirked.

"Why are we talking about my boob size when we should be playing the sport I desperatly suck at? Wait I forgot! We're going on a mission to Europe and Stein will update us on where we should go once we arrive," Maka changed the subject, thankfull that she was there to report a mission.

"Cool! When do we leave?" Asked Soul.

"No clue. Now let's play some basketball! At least Kid taught me some rules," Maka started to dribble the ball. How she got it, noone knew. The game went on for a while and eventually Kid's team won, mainly due to Kid AND Liz being on that team, and the fact Maka got better.

"Ok Black Star, since your team lost you have to make Crona as uncomfertable as you can," Liz sneered.

"Not-so-challenging-challenge accepted!" Black Star laughed and took off towards the school where Crona lived for now.

* * *

**Patty: Yay new chapter! Story time! Story time!**

**Liz: Patty, go find some giraffes.**

**Patty: OK SIS!**

**Kid: Bad idea Liz. Anyways, Silverstreame1 doesn't own Soul eater, just her ideas.**

**Me: Not that I'm complaining, but why is it usually Kid who does the disclaimers?**

**Maka: I don't know..**

**Black Star: NEXT TIME I'LL DO THEM THEN!**

**Tsubaki: Black Star.. *Sigh***

**Me: Bad idea, you would make it about you.**


	7. Airplane rides!

"I don't know how to deal with these questions," Crona groaned, hiding behind Maka.

"Dude! All I did was ask if you were a boy or girl," Black Star laughed.

"FYI Crona is a girl," Maka rolled her eyes.

"Really? Girl, you look like a dude," Soul chuckled.

"Yah but the cow's right, Crona's a girl," Ragnarok popped out of the shy girls back.

"You boys are so stupid," Tsubaki sighed. Kid walked up to them after reporting to his father.

"Let's go, Stein has the plane booked, though I don't see why we couldn't have taken Beelzebub and Black Star just run," he informed. His friends all cheered and the immature boys ran out, probably headed to the airport.

"Well Maka, Tsubaki, shall we go?" Asked Kid.

"Where are Liz and Patty?" Tsubaki wondered.

"Already at the airport with the boys," Kid rolled his eyes.

"Ok then lets go!" Maka cheered. They all said their goodbyes to Crona and walked off, leaving the poor pink-haired girl with the black blood bully.

They got to the small airport and immediatly saw the missing partners. Liz was trying to get her sister and Black Star off of the luggage dispenser thing and Soul was just standing by laughing. Until Maka slammed a book in his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He growled.

"Just laughing and not helping Liz," Maka glared.

"Hmph. It's not my job," he pouted.

"Yah it's not hers either. BLACK STAR AND PATTY GET OFF THAT THING BEFORE I MAKA CHOP YOU!" Maka called. The look on the weapon and meister's faces were hilarious as they mentally panicked for a moment before running off of the moving platform. Kid and Tsubaki stood by, laughing quietly to themselves, in fear of Maka hurting them.

"Ok let's go to the plane. What gate is it?" Liz walked over to Kid. He dropped to the floor and cried for a few minutes while banging his fist against the cold tiles.

"Number seven," Tsubaki whispered.

"There, there, Kid it's ok! You don't have to say it out loud and we can always close your eyes so you don't see itor we could distract you," Maka reassured him. Kid got off the ground and straightened his clothes.

"Are you really going to help?" He turned to his friend.

"Yes, now let's go," she smiled, taking his hand. Black Star and the other weapons followed with the 'all knowing' look on their faces. They all knew that the meisters in front of them DEFINITLY loved eachother.

"GATE NUMBER 7! ALL BOARDING!" A voice over the speaker rang out. Kid wimpered at his least favorite number being called out so loudly. Maka squeezed his hand, taking his mind off of it. They got to the gate and showed their DWMA student ID cards, wich allowed them to board any plane anytime.

"Pick any empty seat and have a nice day," the woman at the gate said. They ran to the plane and looked for any unused seats. There were two rows of three seats empty and a few rows of double seats. Maka let Kid lead her to a first class double seat while the others got whatever other seats they wanted, if they wanted first class or not.

There were more people on the plane than they thought there would be. It seemed like alot of people in Death City were taking a vacation since Maka didn't see any familiar souls other than the ones of her companions. Kid squeezed her hand, bringing her back into focus.

"Payback," he whispered playfully. They realized they were still holding hands and let go at the same time, burying their hands in their pockets and looking away in embarassment. The flight attendant soon came to the front and showed all the safety procedures, like normal flight attendants, but also added a few things about Kishin safety, wich was normal for residents in the large city they were about to leave.

The planes engines could be heard and thy could feel the plane moving. Maka felt like her stomach was flipping in excitment; takeoff was her favorite part other than the veiw of the clouds and land once they were in the air. Kid, on the other hand didn't like takeoff. The plane took too many turns one way and not the other therefore it was asymmetrical! He growled softly and shut his eyes. There was pressure on about half of his body and he looked down to see Maka hugging him, trying to take his mind off of the turns. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, noticing her blush.

"Don't go insane on me now," he smirked.

"There's one thing I've always wondered about this. Aren't grigori souls supposed to REPEL madness?" Maka asked.

"Well you do have an anti-demon wavelength so that SHOULD be the case but since a witch is involved I think it's a curse so it would be different," Kid thought.

"Good point. Well we have another 13 hours before we hit Amsterdam where we will start. The movie should start soon, and I think you should pick it," Maka smiled, changing the subject. They put on their headphones and plugged them into the conjoined screen in front of them.

"How about a horror movie?" He asked.

"Sure!"

"Ok then! Here we go!" The lights in the plane turned off and the co-pilot announced the movie watching time would start so pick the movies. Kid smirked and picked the only one he knew Maka would be scared of and look away from at times: Prometheous.

_With Soul and Liz_

"We should make a plan to get those two together with yur sister and the others," Soul mentioned, observing how a few rows ahead and an aisle across from them Maka was cuddling up to Kid and pressing into him. He could see a scary movie on and it was at a scene where the robot guy put an alien egg in that other guy's drink. "Ok we watched that movie together at your house once right?" Soul pointed.

"What one?" Liz squinted, trying to see.

"Prometheous."

"Yah, what about it?"

"In a half hour or so that one chick's gunna have that creepy squid baby thing and Maka will look away and probably bury her face into Kid's shoulder," he started.

"And once she does that he'll comfort her," she continued.

"Before then we have to tell Kid she likes him!"

"He already knows," Liz sighed and shook her head.

"Why won't he make a move?"

"Because he wants her to say it on her own, not once he confesses,"

Soul rolled his eyes at his friends gentlemanly ways. "Well he better confess soon."

"So what? How can we let him know?"

"Seatbelt light is off so we can roam around," Soul unclipped his belt and crawled over to Kid.

"Yah real smooth!" Liz harshly whispered.

Soul tugged on Kid's sleeve without Maka noticing. The other meister's eyes wandered over to the girl's weapon and raised his headphone. "Dude, kiss her while she turns her head next time," Soul mouthed. Luckily, Kid could read lips. He nodded a bit and turned back to the movie.

"Good thing he was on the outside seat," Soul chuckled as he returned to the seat with Liz. She hit him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?" Soul glared and held where it hurt.

"You didn't even include me. Just took the idea WE came up with," she grumbled.

"Yah. In your case, it's the royal we wich means me," the albino laughed, wich earned him another smack. "You're a pain."

"You're a jerk!"

"You're a know-it-all!"

"No that's your meister."

"And yours!"

"YOU JERK!"

_With Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki_

"They planned something I know it," Black Star watched Soul and Liz talking.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Asked Patty.

"You guys, he's just getting out of his seat and crawling to Kid. Nothing to worry about!" Tsubaki said in her cheery voice.

"He said something to him," Black Star watched. *Cue detective music*

"Look he's crawling back!" Patty laughed.

"And now Liz is hitting him,"

"And now they're fighting,"

"And now you should stop talking and watch the movie with me, ok guys?" Tsubaki held out the forgotten headphones. Black Star and Patty grinned and took them, thir minds completly empty of what they were just witnessing.

"I'm the star so I get to pick the movie," Black Star scanned through the options on the screen.

"Something with giraffes!" Patty screeched quietly.

They settled on the lion king. It had a bunch of animals (including giraffes) and the baboon, in Black Star's words, was the ultamite ninja in the animal kingdom.

_Back with Kid and Maka_

The big scene was coming up. The one where Maka would turn away and Kid would have the chance to kiss her. He twitched excitingly in his seat, earning a few 'what's wrong's from Maka. 'Ok the woman runs to the surgery room, emergency abdoman surgery, ok, soon, cue the knife aaaand...' Kid thought, waiting for his chance. As predicted, Maka squeaked and turned away. The scene would last a while so Kid had some time to reasure himself.

He looked back at Soul and Liz, who nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He looked back down at Maka who looked so helpless, hiding from the movie. Kid gently removed her headphones, making her look up at him with her scared green eyes. He removed his too and put his finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her. Her soft lips opened a bit as she kissed back. For a second. Of course, when something amazing happens, life has to balance it out with something terrible, like turbulance. All the movie screens went out and emergency lights flashed on.

"Ok everyone, please don't panick, this happens all the time. It's only a small storm, so just please don't get all worked up," the flight attendant announced. The shaking stopped but the movie screens were still out. Maka lifted the arm rest and just crashed into a cuddle with Kid, who wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.

Patty was heard throughout the plane, yelling something about giraffes being gone, and Black Star was walking around announcing he was the star who could out-shine the sun.

Eventually the screens turned back on and everyone was happy again, especially now that they were out of that strange storm that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Kid," Maka mumbled.

"What is it Maka?" He replied.

"I like- no I love you," she blushed and turned away. He peered into her soul and saw she was telling the truth, but some shadow was starting to cover her soul. He was worried for a second but let it pass. 'It will only be there untill we kill that witch,' he thought. "Kid?" Maka snapped him out of his deep thinking.

"Maka, I saw your soul. Thanks for finally confessing, though I knew you liked me for a long time," Kid chuckled at the girl's pouting, "AndI have had the same feelings since longer than you have. Maka I love you too."

That earned him a hug. And a quick kiss. "Woo! Finally!" Liz called, disturbing the people around her and earning evil glares untill she quieted down. Kid and Maka laughed a little before returning to their horror movie, ignoring the 'Yays' from Patty and the small giraffe song being sung.

* * *

**Patty: Yay! They finally got together! May the giraffes grant you long happy lives together~**

**Liz: Yes it's exciting, but what do giraffes have to do with that?**

**Me: Well then, that was a good chapter. A bit rushed in the middle but overall pretty decent..**

**Kid & Maka: *Hugs* YAAYYY!**

**Black Star: Hey why don't we watch another lion king movie!**

**Excalibur: FOOL! Noone likes you.**

**Stein: Do I HAVE to threaten to dissect you this time? Because I actually will.**

**Tsubaki: Silverstreame1 doesn't own anything except her brilliant ideas.**

**Me: Thanks Tsubaki, you're so sweet!**

**Black Star: By the way Maka, you're a wimp for being scared of that movie!**

**Me: Knock it off, that's the only horror movie that has EVER made me turn away so I think it's pretty damn scary. Now shut up or I'll kill you in my story**

**Black Star: Ok ok, just don't get too scared.**

**Me: *Chases Black Star with knife in next chapter***

**Black Star: I TAKE IT BACK JUST DONT KILL ME!**


	8. Airport evils

They finally arrived in Amsterdam. Getting on the plane from a familiar city where it's normal to see a grim reaper or humans/weapons mixed was one thing, getting off where most people didn't even speak the same language was a whole other story. Especially when they saw Kid and parted, looking scared. Luckily some of the people spoke english and the meisters and weapons could understand.

"Why is a grim reaper here? Mass destruction?" Asked a random teenager.

"I can see the dark aura around him and he's famous for defeating evil beings," whispered a old woman.

"How do those kids put up with him? Doesn't the threat of him killing them hang over their heads?" An old man wondered.

"Wow a real shinigami! I thought I'd never get to see one! Wait, he can kill me!" Cried a little boy in fear and awe.

Those comments didn't bother him as much as the next one heard.

"What is that little blonde girl next to him his little sex slave or something? She isn't even that pretty," said a mid-30s man to his friend. The airport filled with people instantly quieted as Kid stopped walking and let go of Maka's hand. The death glare he shot at the man sent everyone in fear.

"Excuse me but did you just call my girlfriend an ugly sex slave?" Kid walked up to the man.

"Um yes." The man smirked. The people around him were stunned that he wasn't scared of the reaper.

"So you're implying shes a prostitute?"

"Yup. I bet she's only with you for the money."

Maka shot Soul a 'transform now' look. Soul nodded and the onlookers stared in wonder as the albino turned into a weapon. She charged behind Kid.

"Thanks very much but my father IS Lord Deaths scythe and if I wanted money I could have all I wanted. Now back away before you get hurt from ME!" She threatened.

"What's tiny-tits gunna do?" The man mocked. Soul's head popped out of the scythe.

"Hey! Noone calls her that but me and Black Star!" He yelled.

"Death the Kid won't hurt anyone unless they're a kishin, but I'm not him, now am I?" Maka continued, holding Soul's blade closer. Kid shook his head and lowered Makas arms.

"He's not worth it. I'll just ask my father to reap his soul earlier than expected, especially if he continues this rude behaviour, besides, I think you're the prettiest and most symmetrical girl I've ever seen so what does it matter?" he said calmly. Maka blushed and nodded, then tossed Soul in the air so he could tranform back. Their group walked away and the airport of people stopped whispering, know that they knew Kid wouldn't touch them. And besides, he was just defending his girlfriend.

"Hey Kid, why didn't you lash out on him?" Liz caught up to her meister.

"Because he isn't worth it. I may be reaper scum with my asymmetrical stripes but that man is one of the scum of the earth," Kid replied.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Maka's eyes brightened.

"About?"

"Me being pretty and your girlfriend."

"Yah and I'd love it if you were. So will you?"

"Will I what? Come on reaper boy, you gotta do it right," Maka teased.

"Maka will you give me the pleasure of becoming your boyfriend?"

"Well duh I did give you my first kiss after all."

"Really? I'm sorry if you weren't ready.."

"No, no that's fine."

"WILL YOU GUYS FOCUS ON SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOU? LIKE ME!" Black Star shouted, leaping in between them. "Yah you should ALL focus on me! I'll surpass GOD!"

Noone in the airport bothered to look at him except a few little kids who were rushed away by their mothers.

"Give it up Black Star, noone here likes you," Soul laughed.

"I do," Tsubaki spoke up.

"Yah but you arent new so it doesn't count," Soul said, leaving Tsubaki with a sad face.

"Stop depressing everyone around you and let's go get that witch! Luckily we didn't bring more than our normal bags of stuff so we can go right away! Now someone contact Stein," Liz commanded, like she was the boss of their mission.

"How about you do that on yours, since you have the biggest mirror," Patty suggested to her sister.

"Ok, but I only have the biggest mirror because pretty girls need makeup too," she dialed Stein's number.

"Oh hey kids, how's it going?" The professor answered after a few rings.

"Well it's good so far except someone was almost murdered by Maka and people are scared of Kid," Liz said.

"Well ok then. You have to take a taxi to a small town called Delft. That's where she was last seen, and as you know, witches love smaller towns," he instructed.

"Ok got it!" Maka already had her 'mission' face on. The look of pure determination.

"By the way how long does Maka have untill the madness takes over?" Asked Kid.

"About 4 days now. Good luck and I'll talk to you later," Stein hung up.

"Ok let's get a taxi and let's go!" Maka ran out of the airport with her friends following close behind. Kid raised his hand and there was instantly a long red car in front of them with checkers on it and TAXI in big white letters. They all piled in and told the driver their destination. It took off in a random direction that was not on it's way to Delft.

"Umm excuse me Mr. Driver, but we have to go the other way," Tsubaki confirmed their suspicions.

The driver turned around and looked at the teens piled in the back seat. He smirked and pressed a button that strapped them in so they couldn't move. He then closed the small window seperating the front from the back and pressed a different button.

There was weird gas filling the back and the group tried their hardest not to breathe for as long as possible. Patty was the first to fall unconsious, then Liz, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star.

"I want you to know... I love you," Maka said to Kid befre inhaling and falling asleep.

"I love you too," Kid replied before giving up the struggle.

"Haha those kid's are now hers to toy with," the driver chuckled, looking in the mirror at the passed out friends. He stepped on the gas, speeding up the car and turning onto a country highway. "Good luck kiddies."

* * *

**Liz: Oh come on! You got us kidnapped?**

**Patty: Haha Kid got KIDnapped xD**

**Me: Sorry I kinda had writers block **

**Maka: That explains the scene in the airport**

**Soul: Hey, that guy deserved to be killed. I bet he was a kishin and his soul was tasty..**

**Kid: Silverstreame1 doesn't own anything except her ideas**

**Me: You always have to say the exact same thing..**

**Kid: Ok then. Amey doesn't own Soul Eater or the characters except the weird onlookers and the guy that kidnapped us.**

**Me: Way to go Kid, you proved me wrong. Once again. **

**Black Star: THE GREAT BLACK STAR CAN NEVER BE HELD DOWN BY SOME KNOCKOUT GAS AND SOME RESTRAINTS!**

**Maka: I WILL Maka Chop you.**

**Me: Jeez I gotta make these shorter.. Also, I used Amsterdam for no apparent reason, and the town near it is real. I looked it up.**


	9. Kidnapped day 1

The forest around the car was growing thicker. The road was narrowing and so was the light being allowed into the dark mass of trees, plants and various animals. Kid was the first and only one that awoke at the time the 'taxi' was driving through the dense forest. The driver didn't notice as the young reaper looked around and tried to find a way to free his friends.

By the time the car stopped, Kid only managed to get out of the straps before flying forward as the car stopped abruptly. He pretended to be sleeping so the man wouldn't suspect anything. He heard the doors open and felt someone pick him up and tie ropes around him. He assumed his other friends got the same treatment.

The scent of the forest was intoxicating. The smell of animals and poisonus plants mixed to create a terrible odor. That changed soon once the kidnapper dragged the teens into a building. The floor felt cold and the man had no mercy, seeing as he was pulling them by the ropes on their arms, not caring if they slammed their faces into rocks, dirt and whatever else was laying around.

"Lady Karasu, I have brought the special meisters and weapons from the DWMA," the mans voice boomed. 'Must be a bigger room,' Kid thought, still keeping his eyes shut and breathing steady.

"Very good Kohri, now get Kyoya and Kotone to the guest quarters. Then dress them," a smooth feminine voice drifted. Kid felt himself being dragged again downa seemingly long hallway.

"Kyoya, Kotone, time to dress them up for Lady Karasu's plans," the man -Kohri- commanded.

"Ok! Do I get the girls or boys?" Another girl asked.

"You get the boys. Kyoya get's the girls," a smirk could be heard in his reply.

"Awww Kyoya ALWAYS gets the girls!"

"That's because when you get them, they end up hurt," a different boy said. Kid was picked up and thrown onto something soft. He felt his other male friends fall on the same thing he did. He could tell wich one was Black Star and wich one was Soul by their breathing.

"Bye bye!" Kotone cheerfully dismissed the other boys and closed the door. "Ok time for the injection." Kid chose then to open his eyes. He was staring at a young girl that looked about his age. She had pink hair in a ponytail and was wearing s short blue dress. SHe was also holding a needle. "Oh you're awake! But how? The gas was supposed to last another hour!"

"I'm a grim reaper. Those things don't effect me as long as it does in normal humans," Kid glared.

"Oh. Well I need to give you this anyways so don't object or move. If you do, you die," her voice got scary. Kid nodded and stuck out his arm. "It doesn't go there, silly," she grinned, tapping her neck. "It goes here."

She plunged the needle in his neck. Luckily it was small and over quickly. She did it to the two other unconcious boys, who were now waking up.

"I thought you said it lasted another hour!"

"The medicine in this needle woke them up. It also had something else, but it's a secret," she winked and walked over to a closet. Kid looked around the room that seemed normal. Three blue beds, blue carpet, white walls and white dressers. The bubbly pink-haired girl giggled and skipped back, holding three outfits. The tops were black with dark purple going along the edges, and the pants were solid black. "Put these on, boys."

"What.. Where are we? And who are you?" Soul asked.

"I'm Kotone and you're in the witch Karasu's lair, wich is acually more of a mansion. You will stay here for a week until your pretty little friend with the black blood goes completly insane," Kotone explained.

"Woah! You're pretty! Wait, who has black blood?" Black Star spoke up.

"Maka does, and DON'T FLIRT WITH THE ENEMY YOU IDIOT!" Kid lashed out. Ktone sat back and enjoyed the boys fighting a bit more befoe she stopped them.

"Put on the clothes."

"Turn away then," Soul growled.

"Nope."

"Fine, whatever," said Kid, slipping into his outfit quickly. The other two boys followed his lead.

"Ok so this is your room. There's a walkie talkie here so you can contat me if you need anything, otherwise, no snooping around, no stealing, no trying to escape and don't go bug Karasu. Oh and one more thing," she slapped on a bracelet on each of the boys. "That takes away your special abilities." She left the room.

The boys were looking at eachother with a puzzled look on their face. Soul broke the silence. "I can't believe we were so stupid! Not cool."

Kid's eyes grew wide as he thought about Maka. "What happened to the girls!"

\\\\\

Maka was the first of the girls to be awakened by the needle. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the needle plunge into her friends necks. She sat up and looked at the pink and white room, wich was identical to the boys, even with the three bed. Wait, there were four girls... Maka thought for a moment and focused n the person in front of her. The man with the needle had blue hair and a solid rich purple outfit. The other girls' eyes flew open and they were sitting up too.

"Who are you?" Asked Liz.

"I'm Kyoya. Don't worry about your boyfriends, they're safe in a different room. You're inside witch Karasu's mansion. No wandering around without permission and don't bother looking for a way out. Now put on these outfits," he held up purple tube tops and black shorts to the Thompson sisters, a long silky purple dress to Tsubaki and a short clingy purple and black dress to Maka. He turned around, waiting for the girls to re-dress themselves. He slapped on bracelets on the weapons and told them the use.

"Why are we here?" Tsubaki mumbled.

"To wait for miss Maka here to go completly insane and kill you all. Now here's a pager if you need me. Miss Maka, come with me to a different room." He left the three female weapons, escorting Maka out of the room and locking the door. Maka was led down a long hall to a different room. The colour theme was pure white and silver. She got handed a different pager and was locked in her room with one bed and a dresser, but at least there was also a book shelf with all of Maka's favorite books on it, wich made her wonder how long Karasu was watching her.

"I miss Kid..." She sighed, falling face-first onto the bed.

* * *

**Me: Sorry, I'm extremely busy on Sundays so I don't post then. Instead, I write a few chapters in advance, preparing for the week. Cool plan, right?**

**Kid: I still can't believe you were so mean to get us kidnapped.**

**Me: Hey, I have good intentions for the future.**

**Soul: Yah but what could we possibly do when we can't use any powers because of these damn bracelets?**

**Maka: Watch your language, Soul. Besides, I believe our author here so shut up.**

**Soul: Says the girl with no abilities anyways.**

**Liz: I'd back off if I were you. She does have a shelf of her fav books and some of them are pretty thick...**

**Kid: This conversation is getting weird.**

**Patty: So are you lover-boy!**

**Spirit: MY MAKAA IS.. IS... KIDNAPPED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Lord Death: REAPER-CHOP! Oh hi guys! Wazzup, wazzup, waaats up?!**

**Kid: Honorable father, please leave.**

**Lord Death: Ok, but first I thought I'd do the honors: Silverstreame1 doesn't own anything except Kyoya, Kotone, Kohri and Karasu so far.**

**Kid: I noticed all of your original characters so far start with K**

**Me: Yup! And I'm just using names from other things I know and hope they are Japanese names xD**


	10. Meeting the witch

"Hey it's Death the Kid. We're hungry, can you get us some food?" Kid requested through his walkie talkie. It had been a day since they got kidnapped and were already trying to come up with plans, but of course they needed food to think. I mean come on, they're boys.

"Yah what would you like to eat Mr. Kid?" Kotone asked.

"A cheeseburger for Soul, a chili dog and pizza for Black Star and a chicken burger for me. All with fries please," Kid listed.

"Fast food food. Ok it'll be ready in 20 minutes." Kotone hung up.

"Anyways, as I was saying, maybe we could request to see the girls and come up with stuff together since they come up with good ideas alot. Besides, Maka and Kid put together make a huge genious!" Black Star moved his hands in an exploding motion to emphasise.

"But remember, Maka only has three days untill she's fully ruled by the madness so it should be sooner rather than later. I wonder how she's doing.." Kid's thoughts trailed off as he stared into space. The other boys shrugged and waited for the food, not caring about Kid since that's what he'd been doing for the past day.

_With the girls_

Tsubaki sat peacefully as she watched her two blonde weapon friends pace around the room. Liz was frantically searching through everything to see if there was a way to cut her bracelet off and Patty was crying because she had spent a night without her stuffed giraffe. A knock on the door broke the pity party and Kyoya walked in with Kotone behind him.

"Alright let me get thisout of the way. Are you dating or something?" Liz asked.

The head servants looked at eachother and smirked. "No, we're just siblings. Twins acually," Kyoya responded.

"But you look nothing alike!" Patty giggled.

"So? We don't have to look alike to be related," Kotone pouted.

"Touche. Now, what brings you here?" Liz glared.

"Lady Karasu requested your presence. They also requested Miss Maka's presence so we'll go get her next, and the boys last. Put the outfits on and follow us," Kyoya ordered. The girls quickly changed and followed the servants down the hall to Maka's room. They didn't even knock before they walked in.

The small blonde meister was curled into a ball and crying when they got there.

"Maka!" Tsubaki sprinted to her best friend and hugged her. "We have to go get the boys and see the witch," she informed. Maka wiped away her tears and got dressed. Liz and Patty ran up to her and hugged her too before they all left for the boys. Maka was trying to map out the large mansion in her head as they walked down a different hall to the boys room.

Kotone knocked quickly and unlocked the door. Maka peeked in and held back a giggle in this terrible situation as she saw Black Star and Soul inhaling food while Kid just slowly bit into his. He lifted his eyes and met Makas and an instant smile flew across his face. He threw down his food, jumped up and pulled her into a big hug.

"Maka are you safe? How's the madness? Did it take hold of you?" He held her tighter.

"Yes, fine and not yet," she laughed. The other boys gawked at the crowd of people watching them stuff their faces while they wore nothing but food stains and boxers. They ran to the closet and grabbed their outfits after brushing the food off of them.

"Karasu requested your presence. Let's go," Kyoya said. Somehow he managed to stay serious while the others were trying not to laugh at the immature boys reactions. Kid and Maka took to the back of the group and Kid stole a quick kiss before claiming Maka's hand as his own, holding it, and her, overprotectively.

Soon, they were in a big room. It was dark, and would be pitch black if not for the glowing orbs that lined visible shelves. Some were even floating. There was a woman sitting on a rocking chair in the corner looking through a mirror. Her hair was long and black, reaching to her hips. Her dress was orange, yellow and black. Her eyes were bright purple.

"The woman from my dream," Maka gasped. Kid squeezed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Lady Karasu, we brought the children," Kyoya stepped forward.

"Hey! You're only a year or so older!" Liz objected.

"Silence!" The woman put her hand up. "Bring lovely Albarn here." Maka felt herself bing pushed forward. Kid tried to hold on but the invisible forces were too strong. Karasu stood up and floated to the middle of the room. She snapped her fingers and a crow hopped on her shoulders. "Kotone, turn on the lights please. I need a closer look at this wonderfull creature." The lights flicked on and some new details were revealed on the witch.

She was young, maybe in her 20s. Her black hair had purple streaks and so did her dress. She was barefooted and was floating a few inches off the ground. "Maka, my dear, stand still," she whispered, floating around Maka and studying her structure and details on her body. Soon, she was petting her blonde hair and floating back to the corner.

"All of you know why you're here right?" She asked. The teens nodded quickly, afraid to speak. "Well once Maka is completly engulfed in the madness, she will be staying here as my lovely assistant and she will be treated like my own daughter, so no need to worry. Untill then, you will be treated as dear guests. Now Kotone, Kyoya, take everyone back to their rooms except for Maka and the reaper," she commanded.

Black Star suprisingly didn't say a word or act out through all of that. He obeyed, scared for his life. Soul was thinking of ways to escape or at least get his meister safe. Tsubaki silently cried inside in sorrow for her friends (don't you love her selflessness?). Liz tried to protest at first but held her sisters hand and walked away, leaving the powerfull meisters and the witch alone.

"Reaper. Wait, it's Death the Kid right? Or can I call you reaper? Whatever, I'll call you whatever I please. Anyways, you should know that I can see everything you're doing and what you talk about through my magic mirrors. They also have the magic to be hidden from your father so he doesn't know where you are, but that biology teacher of yours does. Now, I have a proposition for you..." she started whispering in Kid's ear. Maka stood by, watching the flashes of shock, hatred and sorrow on her loves face.

"You can't be serious," he choked.

"You have that option or you die along with them. Now do as I say when the time comes, young reaper, or the price will be payed," the witch hissed. "Now Maka dear, you and your boyfriend can share a room now if you please. I would like your last days of sanity to be reasonably amazing."

Maka was speechless. She was trying to figure out what Karasu asked of Kid.

"KOHRI!" She called. A familiar black haired man that was dressed as a butler came running into the room. It took a while for Kid and Maka to recognize him as the taxi driver. They glared at him as he took the couple to Maka's room, still with the one bed.

"Have a nice night," he smirked and locked the door.

"Wait, it's only 4 in the afternoon! What do we do till night?" Maka complained. Kid blushed and looked down at his shoes. "And why is there only one bed? They knew both of us would sleep here for the next three days, what are they? Idiots?" Maka kept rambling on untill she too turned bright red, finally understanding the meaning in the witch's words 'last days being amazing'.

"She probably spied on me all that time," her voice shook.

"All what time?" Kid asked.

"Remember that day we were playing basketball and I ran home early? Yah I took a shower and Tsubaki and Soul came. Tsubaki talked to me and Soul listened apparently and Black Star burst in and told me I needed to get laid.."

"Sorry, but I know what happened. I was there watching your soul to see what was troubling you, and then I watched you through your bedroom window after you got changed and heard your mumbling," Kid hesitantly looked at Maka.

"You spied on me?"

"Yah and I'm so sorry about that! Please forgive me! I'm reaper scum! Assymetrical reaper scum not deserving enough to be your boyfriend because of my intrusion of privacy.." Maka patted him on the back and started to reassure him.

"It's ok Kid, that just meant you care about me alot. So.. You heard huh?"

"I got the hint, though you didn't say my name directly."

"Oh.. Well..."

"But I would only agree if you do wholeheartedly."

"Ok, good chat. Let's move on before I die of embarassment because I really don't wanna hear 'the talk' from you," Maka laughed nervously.

"Uh, Maka, the talk is learning about parts of the body and puberty-"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT DISGUSTING WORD AGAIN!" Maka covered her ears and whined. Kid sirked at his girlfriend acting like a little kid.

"Well for now, let's just have as much fun in your last days of sanity, unless we find a way out before then," he whispered the last part just in case the witch was watching them.

"Ok, I'm hungry. We should ask for a pasta dinner!" Maka's stomach spoke up to agree with her. Kid laughed and took out his walkie-talkie to order.

About a half-hour later the food was being wheeled into the room where Kid and Maka were on the floor, innocently playing go fish with cards she found in the night table. The servants rushed out as the coupe ate the meal, played cribbage for a few hours and crawled into the bed. It was a bit awkward, but comfertable as Maka cuddled up against Kid's now shirtless form. He was warm and it made her feel protected when he put his arm around her waist to pull her closer. She turned around and saw his golden eyes glowed in the dark.

"I love you Kid," she purred. He smiled and turned out the light, returning to kiss her sweetly.

* * *

**Me: So I have only votes for a lemon so that's what tomorrows chapter will be! I'm not the best at writing them but I've read many and will do my best**

**Kid: So you're going through with this?**

**Maka: This will be soo embarrassing.**

**Black Star: Oh yah I'll get to read a lemon!**

**Me: I forbid you to read it Black Star *Chases him with knife once again***

**Soul: Now for THIS chapter.. I hate that woman.**

**Maka: Which one?**

**Soul: The witch.**

**Kid: By the way, why were we playing go fish and crib?**

**Me: BECAUSE I FELT LIKE WRITING THAT**

**Kid: O-Oh kay... I'll back off now.**

**Patty: This writer doesn't own Soul Eater. If she did, there would be more giraffes!**

**Me: Patty, no there wouldn't be.**

**Patty (with scary look): YES THERE WOULD! And I'd own them all!**

**Soul: But there would be dead giraffes everywhere since you like snapping necks!**

**Patty: Mwahahaha**

**Me: One other thing! It has been called to my attention by my English teacher that I spell wich wrong. I don't care so please ignore any spelling mistakes :)**


	11. Lemon time!

The next night came quickly. The day was boring and uneventful but since they lost track of time, they also had fun. Kid and Maka were still locked in their room, and the other weapons and meisters were stuck in their own. The scythe meister and young grim reaper were watching Black Butler almost all day, since they requested they got a TV.

"That man is a disgrace of grim reapers. Not only did he start stealing souls that weren't ready, he is also going after a demon, a demon dog and whatever other handsome men cross his path for love interests!" Kid observed.

"Kid, I think that's a woman." Maka laughed as Kid's face turned a bit pink. "I know it's hard to tell since she has a voice of a man, attitude of a man and looks like a man, but she's a girl."

"Impossible. But that does explain a lot..."

"How about we watch something else?"

"No, I don't really feel like it. What do you want to do? You only have tonight and tomorrow free of insanity, so spend your time well," Kid said. Maka saddened a bit, remembering why they were there in the first place. Her thoughts trailed over to what happened the day before and what they discussed once they got that room. Kid could tell she was thinking of something weird when a deep blush ran across her face. She looked up at him and instantly looked away.

"Do you have an idea?" He asked, knowing she would probably be too shy to answer. She nodded and turned even redder. Gathering all her bravery and energy, she walked up to Kid and kissed him, like he silently predicted before.

_**(Warning, Lemon scene! Sorry if I suck at it)**_

She calmed down in her kiss, allowing Kid to slip his tongue in between her lips. He knew what she wanted, but had to hear it from her. In a way it was unfortunate that he had claimed her mouth. He led her to the bed, still in tight lip lock, and layed her down, crawling over her. They explored each others mouths greedily for a few more minutes. A few moans emerged from their lips and the blush on their faces would be noticeable miles away, but they slowly got even more comfortable with each other. Kid stopped for a moment and pulled away.

"You have to tell me you want this," he said.

"Kid..."

"I can't go on without your complete permission."

"..."

"You have to be completely ready."

"Kid!" He stopped babbling for a second and looked in Maka's moss-green eyes. "Take me." She commanded gently. Kid flashed her a sweet smile.

"Tonight will be just about pleasuring you so don't do anything unless I do something wrong, ok?" He asked. She nodded. Kid leaned back down to kiss his love and broke away to pull off her shirt. Underneath, her skin was pale and soft and extremely desirable and tempting. Kid leaned down and pressed his lips to her revealed skin. He licked and sucked on some of it, nipping a bit on her ribs and belly. He loved how Maka yelped a bit when he hit a sensitive or ticklish spot. How she shook when his hands traced her small curves. How she whimpered when his lips and tongue would leave her body.

"Kid, have you done this before?" She asked.

"No, but I have read books and I'm also a grim reaper, so it's required knowledge of the human body, inside and out, so I know how to make this amazing for you," he replied, moving his kisses up to her neck. He looked around for her sweet spot and smirked when he found it. He teased her by licking around it and finally sucking on it. She tried to stop her small moans, but somehow they still escaped. Kid noticed. "Relax. I like making you moan, it means I'm doing a good job," he whispered.

Maka was lost in her thoughts, like how Kid had only taken off her shirt and she was tempted to get on her knees and beg him to claim her, and how she could feel her panties growing wetter with every kiss that made her moan. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Kid pulled her up a bit and started undoing her bra. He slid it off with ease and was greeted once again with perfectly symmetrical bumps that were bigger than the other boys thought. He studied her breasts and put his hands on them, giving them an experimental squeeze. Maka moaned a bit and closed her eyes. Kid grinned somewhat evilly and squeezed again, rolling her hardened nipples underneath his thumbs.

To be fair, he quickly took off his shirt so they were even. Maka opened her eyes to see why he stopped and started blushing again when she saw her now shirtless boyfriend. She had felt his muscles a bit when they slept the previous night, but now she saw them, wich was different. She wasn't one of the girls who absolutely loved muscles and abs, so Kid was perfect to her. His muscles were slightly visible but not too big, proving his hard work as a fit meister but showing he didn't over-exercise like Black Star.

She gasped when he bent over her and licked one of her breasts while massaging the other. For a few minutes, he changed back and forth, enjoying the taste and the sounds emerging from Maka. He could feel his pants tightening but did nothing to satisfy it yet, keeping in mind that tonight was for his girlfriend. He trailed his hands down to her skirt and pulled it off along with the soaked panties.

Maka blushed again under his gaze and looked into his eyes. She could see love and lust mixed along with the golden color. He kissed her lips quickly and left to her neck again. He led his lips down her body, leaving a pleasurable burning sensation on Maka's skin. Soon, he reached her sex. He touched it and felt the wetness, smirking and silently congratulating himself on making the 'innocent' girl so excited. His fingers wandered to her clit. The smallest touch on it made her whimper. He removed his hand, moved her so her legs were off the bed, spread them and went in for a taste.

He decided that he liked it as he flicked his tongue harder onto her small nub of pleasure nerves, sometimes teasing with his teeth. He had to hold her legs down so she wouldn't squirm as much. Her louder moans sent shivers down Kid's whole body. He moved so his elbows were holding her thighs down and he could move his fingers to where he was latched onto before and moved his tongue at her entrance, digging it as deep into her as he could and rubbing her clit quickly until she screamed and a flood of thick liquid flowed through her into Kid's mouth. He lapped it all up and licked around her entrance a bit more before stretching it with his fingers, fitting 3 in. He knew she was ready and kissed her lips again.

Maka could taste herself on his tongue. After that release, she felt refreshed again but wanted more. She wanted him inside her, and made it known by tugging on his pants. He left her lips and awkwardly shuffled out of his jeans and boxers, revealing the third member to their little party. Maka blushed, not expecting it to be so large and mesmerizing. It was Kid's turn to blush as he noticed Maka staring.

"Um should we use a condom?" He asked. Maka shook her head.

"I get these needles every 3 months as birth control so I also never get that damn monthly 'visitor'," she explained.

"Smart," Kid smiled and opened Maka's legs once more. "Are you absolutely positive about this?"

"Just get inside me now!" She whined lustfully. She could feel him entering her, pause at the barrier that marked her virginity, and quickly thrust his hips to break it. She cried out but it was cut short by Kid pressing her lips onto hers again. He noticed some tears on her cheeks and licked them up.

"Even your tears taste amazing," he whispered. He started to move around a bit inside of her to adjust. Soon, he exited almost completely and thrust in again. He repeated that, his exits eventually not going too far out, until Maka was moaning in pleasure instead of pain. He raised her legs and put them on his shoulders. The angle let him go in deeper, and he knew he found her G-spot when she cried out instead of moaning. He took that new info and used it to his advantage, hitting that spot harder and faster.

"God, Maka, you're so tight," he managed to say between his own quiet moans that he could keep confined.

He kept up his pace until a clapping sound could be heard when their skin met. She was soon moving her hips to meet up with his, trying to get him as deep as possible.

Her release was coming up quicker because of his discovery, but he timed it so he would cum right when she did. They both screamed and he could feel her insides clench tightly onto him as both their sexes released and the cum could be felt flooding her. He pulled out and they rested for a moment while panting and wiping sweat off of their foreheads. Kid turned and pulled Maka onto him, letting her lead for the next round. She leaned down and kissed him, getting the message. She lowered herself onto him.

She was on her knees for her leg support for when she would bounce up and down on him. She controlled how hard she could slam down on him, in fear of breaking him , though he was strong and she was petite and light. She managed to move at a steady pace and occasionally slammed down, getting every last bit of him inside her. After a few minutes, the walls seemed to spin and she somehow sped up her pace, going down harder and harder until the tension that she felt near her stomach was released once again. With another loud cry, she dropped onto him as hard as she could and felt his seed spill through her.

* * *

They went on like that for a while until they were too tired to even get their clothes back on. Kid turned off the light and flung the dirty blanket off of the bed, retrieving a new one from the closet. He helped his girlfriend under it. They didn't care if they slept naked, especially after they just had amazing sex.

"Maka, I love you," Kid whispered.

She looked up at him with tired eyes. "I love you too," she said, earning a kiss.

"You know that tomorrow, you'll be super sore, right?"

"It's ok," she smiled and fell asleep. Kid observed his strong but fragile girl for a few moments and fell asleep too.

* * *

**Me: Yah so I finally did it. All votes were yes for the lemon so WOOO**

**Kid & Maka: ...**

**Black Star: Can't I read it now?**

**Me: NO**

**Soul: SO they finally did it.**

**Spirit: *Whining in a corner* My Maka...**

**Lord Death: Way to go son!**

**Kid: Stop embarrassing me.**

**Maka: Go away Papa.**

**Me: Oh it's ok, fathers will be fathers.**

**Liz: Soooo when do I get a lemon with Soul?**

**Soul: WHAT? *Nosebleed***

**Kotone: Silverstreame1 doesn't own anything but her ideas wich are awesome but led us to hear the results in this chapter echoing through the mansion.**

**Kid: *Dyeing of embarrassment***

**Me: Sorry if it sucked guys, I have no experience of writing these with an audience to 'judge' it so please leave comments on what you thought :) Btw for the record, I hate the word panties. It's weird. And I noticed I wrote 'until' a lot, but whatever...**


	12. In the witch layer

Karasu sat in her floating rocking chair, petting her favorite crow. "So it took them an extra day to do it, huh? Well fine with me. She'll end up killing him soon anyways, even if he does agree to gain the black blood and kill their -soon to be failed- rescuers," she smirked, watching through her mirror. She wasn't a pervert and didn't spy on Kid and Maka's 'fun' but she knew what was going on and when it stopped.

"Dear Maka will be so suprised when she find out who I really am. I doubt she even would recognize me through her special soul veiwing talents that I once had. Oh what a special young girl."

"Lady Karasu!" Kohri burst into her special room, making her jump. "The madness will take over in the girl in two days but the DWMA army is approaching and will be here by tomorrow. What should we do?"

"Go call all scattered rejects that have the witch alliance. They will gladly fight long side of me against the school forces that kicked them out and killed their loved ones," the young witch schemed.

"But how do I contact them all and get them here by tomorrow?"

"I'll open the mirror portal and you can go through and get them all. You know how to work it, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"NOW GO!"

Kohri quickly left the room, leaving Karasu and her crow alone once again. "Now wouldn't it be fun to tell her who I am and how I know her before she turns insane?" She asked. Her crow sqwaked in reply. "Aren't you just the cutest little cutie crow ever? My favorite one in the whole world!"

* * *

**Kid: Why is it so short?**

**Black Star: AND WHY DOESN'T IT HAVE ME, YOUR GOD, IN IT?!**

**Tsubaki: Black Star...**

**Me: Sorry! Writers block is such a curse, so this is all I could manage to do today. I promise tomorrows will be longer.**

**Maka: So who is Karasu really?**

**Me: It's a surprise.**

**Patty: Awwww still no giraffes?**

**Me: I promise, there will be a chapter with a real giraffe in it. Eventually. Maybe. Meh, maybe in a different story.**

**Liz: This author only owns her ideas and original characters.**

**Me: By the way, if any of you can answer.. IS GRELL A GIRL OR A BOY?! Keeps implying girl, but looks/sounds/acts like a boy**

**Liz: This is Soul Eater, not Black Butler.**

**Me: Ok, you win.**


	13. Day before the madness

"No!" Maka screamed and woke up. There were tears flooding down her face. She looked around and saw she was still locked in the witch's mansion. Kid was next to her, looking at her with concern. "Bad dream," she explained. He wiped away her tears and pulled her closer to him.

"What about?" He asked, thinking that if she talked about it the anxiety would go away.

"I was completly insane and you were trying to calm me down. Our friends were all dead, scattered around the forest, and I was about to kill you. The real me, the sane one, couldsee what was happening but I was powerless to stop it," she started crying again. Kid kissed her to try to stop the tears.

Maka started blushing, remembering what happened the night before. She turned completly red when she remembered they were both still naked. Kid could tell what she was thinking about and stroked her face gently. "Maka, don't be embarassed. You're beautiful, symmetrical and amazing, and should have no shame in what we did."

"Yah I know, but the most embarassing part right now is that the witch could be watching us," she whispered. Kid smirked and jumped out of the bed, running around the room.

"Like what you see?" He called and picked Maka out of the bed, swinging her around in his arms. "The next Adam and Eve!"

"But you're a death god, not a holy one," Maka whispered.

"Um ok, we're Maka and Kid!"

"Well yes. Now can you put me down so I can get some clothes on before someone walks in?" She asked. Kid obeyed her wishes and put on some clothes himself. The nightmare had been forgotten and that mission was now crossed off Kid's mental list of things to do.

Someone knocked at the door and opened it. An unfamiliar brunette walked in and bowed. "My name is Katrina. I'm here to bring you to Lady Karasu."

* * *

"Tsubaki, have you come up with any good plans yet?" Black Star asked. The quieter girl shook her head slowly.

"The only good planners are Kid and Maka and luckily they're together so they must have some plan!" Soul said.

"I heard one of the maids say that they finally had sex last night," Liz smirked.

"What? How did you hear that?!" Soul jumped up. Liz just smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm the queen of gossip. I have a talent to hear those things," she shrugged.

"What other gossip do you have from here?"

"I hear the maids talking about us all the time. How Black Star and Tsubaki would make a cute couple, how Patty might be a giraffe asassin, but thats stupid, how you and I would make an awesome couple.. Am I missing anything? Oh yah! They said something about prisinors here, but I don't think they were talking about us.."

"Wait, they think we'd make an awesome couple?" Soul gawked.

"And me and Tsubaki? Wait that might not be a bad idea. Every god needs a godess and she fits!" Black Star turned to his weapon. "So? Waddya say?"

"Oh Black Star, of course!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly. Soul and the Thompson sisters applauded.

"I think we're made to be only friends," Liz and Soul said at the same time and started laughing.

"Wait, so Maka and Kid had sex?" Soul asked again.

"Yah apparently so..."

"Well the sexual tension between them should be gone by now then," Patty giggled.

"Why are you talking about them when your god has finally recognized his goddess?"

"Lalalalalalalala GIRAFFES! GIRAFFES!" Patty decided to be completly random like usual. Liz and Soul dropped to the floor laughing at an inside joke they'd made before.

"So how long till we can go back to our rooms?" Soul sighed.

"I don't know. Why are we even locked in this gym?" Liz looked around. "This TINY gym!"

"Do you think they have any basketballs in here?"

"Hey look! A maid with a basketball! Speak and it shall come to the God," Black Star said in his usual dramatic and obnoxious tone. Till he got hit in the face with the ball.

"Let's play, stupid," Soul smirked and started to dribble, running bast Tsubaki with ease and scoring the first Star glared at his friend.

"Ok now it's serious."

* * *

**Me: Writers block is a bitch.**

**Kid: *Pats me on the back* It's ok, it happens to the best of us.**

**Me: But I wanted it to be longer**

**Maka: Well it's longer than the last one so at least it wasn't two short chapters in a row**

**Black Star: I own everything including Soul Eater!**

**Me: No you don't and neither do I, but I do own my OCs and my ideas. Black Star has nothing.**


	14. In the prisons

Faint light poured through the crack at the bottom of the locked door of the windowless room. Two souls could be sensed in the forced darkness, not that anyone would try to find them. No, not in a witch's house. Hostages were common, prisoners even more so, but there were few that came who were almost completly forgotten. Only sometimes did outsiders even think of the people missing, and the ones who acually cared thought they were only on vacation or travelling.

There were only two prisoners left. Both meisters. Both female. Both with children. One was divorced, the other was presumed dead.

The first, well she could feel the rare thoughts flash in someones mind, but it was always bringing along pain and sorrow in the bittersweet memories. She wondered if her daughter had recieved the postcards she was allowed to send, though most were lies. She wondered if her husband had stopped being a womanizer, chuckling at the thought and knowing it was impossible. She had only been missing for three years, disappearing and being captured after a month of her divorce.

The second didn't care that she was captured by a witch. She knew that by marrying someone powerfull would bring danger to her, but she was only ever worried about her son. There was no need to worry though, since he would someday be more powerfull than his father. She could tell since his birth. She had been locked up for 12 years. Her son would be 17 by now. She was overjoyed when another woman, who happened to be her best friend, had joined her, but was sad for her as well. It was no treat to be betrayed by your own sister like her prisonmate had.

The two mothers normally sat in silence, not being able to talk much anymore. What had to be said was said, what had to be done was done. They were cared for by special staff. They were in a room with two beds, a bathroom, clothes and entertainment, and the staff came and fed them as often as they wanted. It could be a vacation if they wanted to treat it like that, but the reason prisoners before them had died was because of madness.

The witch only wanted to use the mothers to get closer to their children, since it was no use to try to madden two full-powered meisters. The second ones son could only gain madness by choice, and they knew he would do it for the firsts daughter. It was destiny for their children to end up together as it was once written in a prophecy, and the son was noble enough to do anything for the daughter. They just hoped that the newer generation would come find them. They would finally be rescued, the children would be safe and the world could have no fear of the powerfull trio of witch sisters. They knew the oldest and youngest had been killed and this was the nicer one, but still, madness ran through them.

The imprisoned women sat and waited for rescue each day, knowing in the back of their minds that they might as well be wishing for the witch to set them free, give up her soul willingly as a slave untill some new weapon needed her soul to turn them into a death scythe. They waited. They wished. They cried. They hoped. Most of all, they worried for their children.

The forgotten women sat on their beds collecting their thoughts, and started to talk, wich was rare.

"I know something's wrong here. I can sense seven new souls and one of them is very familiar," the first said, making the second gasp.

"Kami, its Maka and Kid!"

"Are you sure? I know as Lady Death you would normally know each soul by name, but it's been a while," Kami replied, praying unsuccesfully that for once in her life, her friend was wrong.

"I'm absolutly positive."

* * *

**Maka&Kid: M-MOM?!**

**Me: ~Ohoohoh! Again sorry it's short but this chapter is very important so...**

**Soul: Oh pease, you barely know where you're going with this!**

**Me: So? I let my imagination run wild as I type. All I know is this is important!**

**Spirit: She thinks I can't quit the man-whore life huh? I'll show her..**

**Maka: Yes. Stop your womanizing**

**Spirit: Oh lovely Maka you're just like your mother!**

**Me: Oooh-Kayyyy... I don't own anything except my OCs (woo for the K's!)**


	15. Explaining history

Kid and Maka followed Katrina to Karasu's special room. Katrina knocked three times, though Kid protested and twitched from the asymmetrical number. A quiet 'come in' was heard and Katrina opened the door.

"You wanted to see them, Lady Karasu?"

"Yes. Katrina, please leave us alone andI'll request your presence later," Karasu said, sitting in her rocking chair as usual. The servant bowed and left, leaving the three alone.

"Maka dear, since you will be taken over by the madness tomorrow I should inform you of three things. One is that there is a bunch of DWMA people coming here to 'save' you today but my army will stop them. Second, is that Kid has a choice to go into total madness with you or fight with the DWMA. The other army will be killed anyways so it's best he gives into madness. Third, is how I know you," she paused to see the looks on Makaand Kid's faces. Looks of despair and disgust. And slight curiosity.

Karasu summoned some chair or the teens to sit down while she told a short story.

"Well once upon a time, there was a powerfull meister who had fallen for a witch. It was forbidden, though the witch loved him back. The grim reaper knew about this and commanded the meister to kill the witch, but he purposely took 9 months to pretend to find her. She was carrying his child. The witch accepted her fate but was killed by the meisters other friends, who could see his pain and unwillingness to kill his love. He took the child in and retired from being a meister once he turned his partner into a death scythe. Since he was lonely he found another mate, this one was a meister too. Since he had already gone with a witch some of the cursed magic was in him. The female meister had twins. One of the twins was a meister, the other was a witch. Of course, the father wanted his witch daughters safe so once their powers came in, he had to send her away once her soul protect wasn't any use," she explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" Maka asked.

"I've heard this story from my father before. The meister father had to send two out of three of his daughters away. He also had another one but sadly, she was a witch too. The only daughter that they could keep was named Kami, who was the twin of a crow witch, half sister of a spider witch and slightly older sister of a powerfull snake witch," Kid explained.

"K-Kami? My mother?" Maka stuttered.

"Yes, dear Maka, I'm your aunt. I'm guessing my other sisters had a slight interest in you too, since they were also your aunts. But you didn't inherit any of the magic, only weapon and meister blood, or so I believed untill I started spying on you. You can control weather, if you hadn't noticed. It rains when you're sad, storms when you're angry, is bright and sunny when you're happy, and so on."

"You're such a liar!"

"Of course it only effects Death City, since the magic is only bound to there. And you don't have a trace of witch soul in you, you lucky one," Karasu winked.

"So why are you making me drown in black blood?"

"So you'll stay here willingly. You're still powerful even when taken over by madness, and you could be my precious doll and I could be the amazing auntie that spoils you in place of your grandfather since he's dead. And you could also see your mother as often as you want!"

"MY MOTHER?!" Maka jumped from her chair.

"Why yes. She's here being held prisoner with Lady Death. I took her around the time that you and your weapon partner took a cat's soul instead of a witch one,"

"YOU HAVE MY MOTHER TOO?!" Kid yelled.

"Yah she's been here for around 12 years or something. I don't know, I lost track of time," the witch shrugged.

"Can we see them now?" Maka begged. Karasu sighed and floated off of her chair.

"Follow me to their room."

They ran down a long hall, up a staircase and into another hall of rooms. "Ok they're in this one," she whispered and opened the door. Inside sat the two healthy-looking women. They squinted at the door, since it was bright in the hall compared to the dark room, and finally saw their children.

"Maka!"

"Kid!"

The meisters ran to their mothers. "I missed you so much mom!" Maka cried. Kid squeezed his mother as tight as he could.

"How touching. Now I have to go prepare the DWMA outcasts for battle," Karasu floated out of the room, leaving Maka and Kid to catch up with their moms, including the fact that they were in a relationship, wich the mothers cheered at.

"We should find a way out of here, do you know any anti-witch madness curse things?" Maka asked.

"I know one but it's tricky and I can tell you have about a day till you're completly taken over, so we have to do it quickly," said Lady Death.

"What's your real name?" Maka asked quickly, since she was curious.

"Oh! I'm usually called Lady Death but my real name is Akira," she responded, smiling.

"Ok now for the plan..."

* * *

**Kid: Yay we have our mothers back!**

**Maka: What's the plan?**

**Black Star: WHY AM I NOT IN IT?! THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS TO BE IN IT!**

**Me: No he doesn't. Shut up or I'll kill you in battle.**

**Tsubaki: How are we going to fight without our weapon powers?**

**Me: Won't you just trust the writer? Seriously..**

**Soul: We don't trust you because you have no clue how this is going to end!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Akira: This amazing author that brought my son back to me does not own anything except her OCs and ideas**

**Me: Keep on addin the K's!**

**Liz: Why?**

**Me: I know too many names that start with K.**

**Patty: Every kiss begins with K!**

**Me:... OK then. I should really stop watching so much anime and write a lot of stuff so the chapters will be longer!**

**Tsubaki: Watch anime at night.**

**Me: Already doing it**

**Liz: Well prevent yourself from watching it during the day.**

**Me: Ok I'll try...**


	16. Escape part 1: Getting out

Kid, Maka and their mothers were reunited with the other members of the resonance group. Liz and Soul immidiatly asked if Kid had already 'banged Maka half to death', much to the coupes embarassment and parents laughter. Patty and Black Star were playing Go Fish and Tsubaki was the referee since any competative thing with Black Star needed one.

"So there's going to be a batte in a few hours and I think they're leaving us here. There will be a bunch of DWMA rejects fighting on the witch's side, and the DWMA on the other side. Karasu no doubt has secret plans since she's super confident that she'll win. This might be our only chance to escape, but once we do we need to get to Lord Death so Maka can get healed from the black blood that will take over tomorrow so we NEED to get there tonight," Kid explained.

"How will we escape?" Asked Liz.

"I guess Karasu never really bothered taking all my powers away, and since there was no weapons that were powerless she didn't think of everything," Akira stepped forward. "Attention weapons! Hold out your braceleted arms!"

Soul, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki got in a line and held up their arms. Akira grew her nails into thin daggers and cut the bracelets off. "Now test if you can turn," She instructed. All weapons could without difficulty. "Perfect. Now I know that there are 10 weapon maids and 15 meisters, otherwise they're normal people here. I can tell."

"Mother, can't you just bring us through the mirror dimension to honorable father's mirror?" Kid suggested.

"My powers for that were limited and taken away so only your father can give the power back," Akira sighed.

"We need another way out then!" Maka stated the obvious.

"They wouldn't expect us to turn into weapons so we can just cruise down the halls once they let us out to Karasu's room to watch the battle," Liz said.

"Good plan. After we get into the forest, what do we do? Just run? Karasu would send the crows after us!" Soul complained.

"You guys can go. I have unfinished business with my sister to take care of," Kami growled.

"But Kami, you don't have a weapon!" Akira shouted.

"Akira, you should come with me and find Spirit. No doubt he'll be in the battlefeild with Stein, though I've heard Marie's back and is his main weapon now," Kami grinned.

"Kids, for now just focus n getting out of here and getting Maka and Kid to the death room before tomorrow."

"Alright mother," Kid smiled.

Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Kyoya. "Lady Karasu want's you to watch the battle. It's starting."

"Ok," Maka took the lead and nodded to the rest of her team. She took Soul's hand for quick transformation when they got running, and followed Kyoya down the usual hall. "Now," she whispered. Soul's blade poked out and he stabbed Kyoya, leaving a red soul.

"I guess all workers here are kishins," he smirked.

"I wouldn't plan anything like this if these peope were human," Kami rolled her eyes. They all ran swiftly down the hall, looking for any door that led outside. After a few minutes, an alarm went off.

"Oh crap they're coming after us! They know we're trying to escape!" Tsubaki cried.

"Ths way! I kindof remember from when we first got dragged here. It was on the bottom floor and in the middle," Kid led them down the halls with Liz and Patty in gun form in his hands, blasting anyone they ran into. They managed to escape without running into the witch and fled to the forest. Already they could hear battle cries from just outside the mansion. They tried to not be seen by the DWMA rejects as they ran closer to the battle, wich was mainly in the heart of the forest.

"Kid! Maka! Everyone! Get out of here and we will fight them off around you untill you're safe," Kami yelled. A flash of red was seen in the middle of the battle, and it wasn't blood.

"Spirit! SPIRIT!" Kami yelled. She wasn't heard.

"Daddy," Maka whispered in a soft tone. He ran as fast as he could up to the group with one arm as a blade.

"Kami?" He asked, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Spirit, we have to go and defeat my sister. You're my weapon partner and we make an even better team than you and Stein. Let's go protect our daughter from her!" She commanded. Spirit was dumbfounded for a second and then nodded, turning completly into a scythe.

"Let's go mother," Kid yelled, blasting the enemy and helping out his allies. There were kishin egg souls everywhere but noone could see any normal weapon or meister souls.

"And THAT'S why they got rejected. We're so much better than them," Black Star laughed, swinging Tsubaki through a few crowds of them.

They finally got to the edge of the forest. The battle was dying down, but they could tell KArasu has something else planned. Soon, they could hear an explosion that shook the forest. "What the hell was that?!" Yelled Maka.

"We better keep moving and leave the battle to the others. For now we have to save Maka. She's our priority. I'll tell you why on the private jet," Akira said.

"Private jet?!" Liz and Soul shouted.

"Yah I have one here. It hasn't been used in a while but a shinigami jet doesn't expire easily. Now can any of you fly a plane?"

"I can!" Patty shouted.

"Um no. Kid? Maka? Could you help me fly it?"

"Sure mother, we can." Kid ran alongside his mom and the rest of the team followed. They could still hear explosions coming from the forest.

"You don't expect us to run all the way to Amsterdam do you?" Soul asked.

"Black Star can run, but me and Maka can take Beelzebub while the others are in their weapon forms. Mother, what can you do?"

"You think you're the only one with a magical skateboard?" Akira laughed and summoned a black and purple board in an unfamiliar language.

"Speed Star!" Black Star called and zoomed to the city. Maka, Kid and Akira followed closely on the skateboards.

"Mom's who can skateboard? So not cool," Soul mumbled.

"I heard that!" Akira laughed.

Explosions were still heard, but a bit fainter. Maka laughed along with the Lady Death, but her laughs turned evil as some black blood started activating. Everyone noticed and Kid tried to calm her down by uling her into a hug. Her eyes glazed over and she started humming a random tune.

"W-Why are we oon this thingggg?" She slurred.

"Oh no, we have to get there quickly. The madness is already starting to take over!" Akira called. They arrived at the airport and she jumped off to an 'empty' shed.

"Ohni bakaru lopsim!" She called, and a solid black jet appeared, to everyone but Maka's amazement.

"Those are soo.. funnyy," Maka giggled. Everyone piled onto the plane and it started up.

"Kid, only you can help me now with the plane. Everyone else, tie her down and try to stop the madness!" Akira called before starting the jet. Kid ran after her and they lifted off towards Death City.

* * *

**Me: Don't worry, this isn't a 'fail battle scene' since the next chapter is part 2 in Maries POV of the battle.**

**Maka: I'mmm soo h..h..hungry! FOOOODDDD!**

**Kid: Maka, snap out of it.**

**Black Star: Yah stop acting like me!**

**Soul: Never thought you'd be one to admit it to yourself that you're an annoying pig.**

**Kid: Maka's not an annoying pig!**

**Soul: Woah, dude, I never said she was!**

**Kid: I'll explain later how you did.**

**Soul: Ok then. Silverstreame1 doesn't own anything.. Blah blah.. blah blah... the usual.**

**Me: Sorry for any typos :/**


	17. Escape part 2: Battle

Marie POV

Lord Death had announced yesterday that we were going to war against the witch Karasu. He also told us the legendary story of the witch who fell in love with the meister and had his children before someone killed her. We never knew it was real, and that the meister was the grandfather of one of my favorite students, Maka. It explained how Kami and Maka were very powerful meisters. Power ran through their veins!

Anyways, me and Stein were appointed to to the head of the small army that would go try to defeat her, since we knew she would at least have an army too. She was the witch of crows and could spy on us on our way there, so she had to have a battle strategy at least! We were told to expect the unexpected.

We took a mirror portal to Amsterdam instead of a plane, so it wouldn't take as long. We knew she would e in the forest west of it, so we headed towards there. Me and Stein were at the very frontt, being the most powerful team there. Spirit was behind us, already transforming halfway into his blades. I decided to transform too, to signal everyone else to get ready. We saw the forest and all the crows surrounding it, and I could tell they were spying on us. It was either my suspicions, or the fact that I'm paranoid from my fear of crows.

As expected, we were greeted halfway through the forest by people. "DOn't worry about killing them. They're kishin eggs. Feel free, weapons, to eat any soul you kill," Stein called.

We didn't expect the faces to be so familiar. I gasped and almost cried at the sight of many of my old friends that had been suspended from the DWMA, and even some of my students. "Toughen up, Marie. They are kishins now, and evil. Besides, we'll surely win. They were expelled for not accomplishng anythng," Stein tried to reassure me.

Spirit yelled in battle fury and charged forward, slicing at the chests and heads of all who dared oppose him. I saw Sid and Nygus charge into battle after him. I still didn't know how he managed to get so good and kill so many with a small dagger. Stein started using me, too. We defeated so many of my favorite rejects. I was trying not to cry; to hold my soul wavelength perfectly balanced like it usually is, though if it changed Stein would still be able to readjust it.

There was blood. Everywhere. From what I could see, none of us were killed. Some were badly injured though. Spirit was thrashing around, killing every living evil that came near him. "For Maka!" He cried in a fit of rage. No. I couldn't get sidetracked. There were too many people that opposed us .We weren't losing, but we weren't even close to finishing this battle. It was unfair in a way, since that army had more people in it, but we had more skill.

Mifune flew past me. Even though he wasn't a meister OR a weapon, he was still highly trained in battle and whenever he lost a mock battle, it was because he let someone else win for their pride. He was now a teacher on our side, and very usefull when it came to this. So many were dead with a blink of an eye due to his swords peircing many people. He usually kept all his kishin souls, but since he couldn't eat them, he'd hand them out to whoever deserved them most at the time.

For now, the opposing army was getting smaller. How long had we been fighting? Ten minutes? An hour? A day? I didn't really know. I just pulverized anyone who got in my way with Stein's help.

I saw Spirit stop what he was doing and run over to the side of a tree. Maka, Kid, Black Star and their weapons were there. "Stein, look!" I cried as soon as there was noone in front of us. He looked and gasped, seeing two other women.

"It's Kami and Akira!" He smiled.

"What are they doing?"

"It looks like Akira's leading the children out of the forest and Spirit and Kami are-"

"Wait! why would they go towards that house?" I asked.

"Maybe that's where they were held hostage or something. I have a feeling that Kami's going to defeat her sister, and with Spirit, that witch has no chance," he said.

There was an explosion right then. I could feel that it was close. There was screaming from everywhere, even from the opposite army. I had a feeling that they didn't know there would be any exploding..

There was another one! Stein and I looked up and saw there was many crows dropping things on anyone, and it didn't matter if it was the rejects either. Witch Karasu's main goal was probably to eliminate us at whatever cost, even if it was taking the lives of her own team.

A crow was right above us and dropped something. Luckily, it ws only a pinecone, but we saw another one drop something shiny over Sid's head. It exploded. "Sid!" I cried.

"Marie, calm down, he's a zombie. He won't die so easily," Stein continued to fight.

"But what about the others?"

"I have a feeling that soon this will all be over."

And right he was, as usual. A few minutes -and explosions- later, everything stopped. The birds, the exploding, and the battle. Noone else came to try to defeat us. I trasformed back into my human form and looked around. There was blood coating almost everything. Trees, shrubs, flowers, dirt. There were swords scattered dur to Mifune's 'thousand sword' thing that I still didn't get. There were some injured students laying around, but I could sense they were still alive and well, just unconcious.

There was one death though from our team. I counted my students and everyone but Ox Ford was alive. Of course, I broke down and cried. Stein patted my back and tried to make me feel better. His few friends and weapon gathered around him, crying and mourning. I didn't know what to make of this. We started to pack up and leave with Spirit and Kami following behind, finally back from the mansion with a purple soul. Karasu was no more.

Why did we have to risk everyones lives just for Maka's? We knew the witch would release the other students in due time, but why wuld we risk everything to save Maka?

'Why wouldn't we?' A voice rang in the back of my head. I knew that Maka was one of the most important people in Death City and why, but I still didn't see why we had to risk everyne to save her.

"She's special."

She's another student!

"She's more important."

All students are important!

"You know why she's more important than everyone."

Yes I do, but that doesn't mean I will enforce special treatment.

"Why not? She's the next Lady Death."

* * *

**Stein: Dun-Dun-DUUUUNNNNNN**

**Marie: Oh stop.**

**Stein: Can I dissect Ox?**

**Lord Death: No.**

**Stein: And why not?**

**Lord Death: No more dissecting people unless I give them to you to dissect.**

**Spirit: Who's next?**

**Lord Death: Who do you think?**

**Spirit: OH NO NOT ME I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR LIKE MY LITTLE MAKAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Lord Death: Eh.. No.**

**Stein: It's late enough in the chapters where we don't need to do disclaimers unless you skipped straight to here without reading anything else. If you did, you're no fun.**


	18. Weird endings?

A few hours passed on the private jet that the current Lady Death and Kid were flying. Maka's insanity grew more and more, and she stopped having her moments of sanity. Their friends could tell that something was wrong.

"Liz, I think we should go tell Kid. He's the other smart one, he'll know what happened," Soul said, holding Maka. Liz nodded ad ran to the front were the mother and son were.

"Maka's completly insane now, but I can tell it's a few hours from being sealed. Why is it suddenly acting up now?" Liz asked.

"Witch Karasu is dead. Her soul wavelength was gone by the time we flew over her mansion. Since the spellcaster is dead, the spell is out of control so we have to get there as quick as we can," Kid explained.

"Luckily, we're almost across the ocean so only another hour or so till we get to Death City," Akira said.

Liz sat back down with her sister, Soul and Maka. Black Star and Tsubaki were sitting on the other side of the plane. Of course, Black Star was boasting and Tsubaki was trying to calm him down.

"DON'T WORRY! YOUR GOD WILL SAVE MAKA! Even though she DOES have tiny tits and doesn't deserve to be saved by someone like me," he yelled.

"Yah, she doesn't deserve you. It's not like she commited a crime or something, that's who deserves you. Also, did you know that Black Star starts with B S wich stands for bullshit? Black Star is bullshit," Kid called, hearing the loud assassin's boasting.

That shut Black Star up. A burn from the next shinigami.

"Better put some ice on that burn," Soul smirked.

"Youu are all... Crazeeeeh!" Maka slurred and started laughing. Patty joined in but not for long, since Liz elbowed her.

"That's not helping at all Patty," she scolded.

"Calm down Liz, we're almost there," Soul rolled his eyes.

_(An hour later)_

The jet landed and turned invisible at the airport. Kid picked Maka up and called Beelzebub, flying her all the way to the academy quickly. Well, at least he tried to. They were stopped by a kishin, which was easy kill for Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid was closely guarded by his friends as they made the rest of the way. He didn't even bother getting off his magic skateboard as they burst through the academy doors on their way to the death room where Lord Death would be waiting.

"Hey, Hi, Hello!" He greeted. Seeing the maddened Maka, he immidiatly went from cheerful to serious. "Akira told me what happened a few hours ago but I didn't think it would be this quick. This is going to be a hard process and a close call, so everyone stand back. Kid, lay Maka down on the floor and lay next to her," he instructed. Kid and the others did as told. Akira took to Lord Death's side and started chanting in a weird language.

The floor started glowing. Kid and Maka floated up and were knocked unconcious. The other members of the resonance group looked on in awe. The floating bodies started spinning and glowing too as Akira chanted different words in a louder voice. They floated higher and higher untill the ceiling of the illusioned room opened. There, high above the top of the academy, they started shining. The others couldn't see them that well, but Kid and Maka were still spinning. One of Kid's lines of sanzu connected and duplicated on Maka. The second and third mimicked the first. The couple stopped shining and Akira stopped chanting as they were lowered to the ground again.

Maka now had three black stripes going across her hair, identical to Kid's white ones. Both sets of stripes were fully connected. They were slowly regaining conciousness.

"W-What happened?" Maka asked quietly.

"You were being taken over by madness," Lord Death said.

"I know that.. I mean why does my head hurt?"

"Maka! You have lines on your head!" Black Star shouted before he got slapped.

"Shut up I have a headache," Maka growled. Lord Death held up a mirror, watching as Maka gasped. She didn't scream like he thought she would, wich was a good thing.

Kid's eyes flung open. "Maka!" He called. He spotted his girlfriend staring at herself in a mirror, but something changed. She had black stripes in her hair. He walked up and saw himself in the mirror too. "I'm... PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! YAY!" He laughed. And got punched.

"I just finished saying I have a headache," Maka sighed.

"Why do we both have lines in our hair? I know mine were there before but why fully connected?" Kid asked.

"Kid, you and Maka are the next grim reaper and Lady Death. It's been decided since birth. Kid, you obviously have the lines of sanzu and were my only son so you would automatically be the next grim reaper, but to find your destined soul mate, we had to look at all the newborns for a special mark that would be visible as an infant, invisible growing up and once she'd realize feelings for you it would be noticable and growing, but invisible forever once your souls agree to stick together," Akira explained.

"What mark would that be?" Maka panicked.

"Well when you were an infant, it was at the top of your chest right over your heart. When you started to like Kid it would've come back and grown down to your belly button once you realized it was love," Lord Death made everyone giggle at his silly voice saying 'belly button' (Its such weird words)

"Oh. Well that would make sense since Maka showed me that a week ago. It was already love I guess," Tsubaki spoke up.

"So we're soul mates and I'm the next Lady Death... That's awesome!" Maka cheered, and punched herself for being too loud.

"How did the madness go away?" Kid wondered.

"We connected your souls permanently and turned her immortal like you are, Kid, and the immortality includes not getting sick, and madness falls under that. After your future child gets married, both of you will age again until you die. For now, you will still grow and age until you appear to be 21," Lord Death explained.

"So are we married or something now?" Maka asked.

"Technically, yes. But you can do it again with the huge ceremony and stuff if you want, I just had to save your soul today. If you went insane, Kid would too. It's a chain reaction for all soul mates. If one dies, so does the other, if ones sick the other is too.. Stuff like that."

"Lord Death, one question," Patty smiled.

"Yes?"

"If Akira was called Lady Death, Lord Death must be a title too, like Kid will be Lord Death eventually, so what's your real name?"

"That's for me, Akira and Kid to know and you to never find out," Lord Death laughed.

"So we're married.." Kid said to Maka.

"Yah, but we definitely have to do the huge ceremony," Maka giggled.

Just then, Marie and Stein burst in to the death room. "Lord Death," they called.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There was one fatality. Ox Ford," Marie cried.

"Did anyone else in the world die?" Akira asked he husband.

"Let me see... Oh yes, at about the same time, Salina Herrick was murdered. Their souls were a match," Lord Death sighed. "That's the worst part about deaths. There are usually two of them."

"Can I dissect him?" Stein asked creepily.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I like dissecting and he was one of my star students. I want to study him ad how he's so smart," Stein explained. Everyone shuddered.

"Do as you please, there's no use for a dead corpse anyways so..."

"Thanks," Stein bowed and dismissed himself, laughing madly.

"He's not insane again is he?" Soul sighed.

"No, just creepy and weird," Liz shrugged. Marie shot a quick smile at everyone before running after her partner.

The next to come in the room was Spirit and Kami. "Maka, baby, you're alright!" Kami rushed over to hug her daughter.

"What's with the stripes?" Spirit asked.

"Seriously Death Scythe, do you not listen at all? She's Kid's wife now," Lord Death reaper chopped him (much to Kami and Maka's approval) so Spirit was laying on the floor with blood gushing out of his head like a red fountain.

"Maka I should help you with wedding ceremony plans," Kami squealed like a little girl, soon joined with the rest of the girls, even Akira. The boys sat there staring and trying not to laugh. Soul slapped Kid on the back.

"Good luck man, she's a handful," he grinned.

"And ten minutes ago we were fighting a kishin to get here to heal Maka's madness..." Black Star groaned.

"So when are you two getting married?" Lord Death asked him as a joke. Tsubaki flashed them a smile, wich made Black Star smile too.

"Once we're old enough," he sighed.

Soon, they all left to their respective homes. Soul had to drag Maka all the way home since she didn't wanna leave Kid. He decided that after all they'd been through, he should cook that night. Of course his cooking wasn't the best, but Maka ate it nonetheless. They did their usual routine of sitting on the couch and watching tv and reading.

"So how was it having sex with Kid?" Soul decided to ask, making Maka do a spittake with her water.

"WHAT? After all that you ask the most awkward question? Well I won't tell you. I'm going to bed, goodnight." She ran out of the room trying to hide her red face.

Soul was left chuckling. "That great? Cool."

* * *

**Me: Next chapter is the epilogue... Sorry I ended this so terribly I'm just not that good at ending things**

**Kid: Well I'm married so I'm happy**

**Maka: I'm sane so I'm happy**

**Black Star: I'm awesome so I'm happy**

**Tsubaki: I'm with Black Star so I'm happy**

**Liz: I have Patty**

**Patty: I have Liz**

**Stein: I got to dissect Ox**

**Marie: I'm still Stein's partner**

**Kami: I have my daughter back**

**Lord Death and Akira: We have a family**

**Spirit: I'm not happy! My daughters married, my ex wife is back and last you heard of me was me being knocked out!**

**Me: Shut up Spirit. Everyone's happy but you so...**

**Spirit: What about the enemy?**

* * *

And also the enemies found happiness and lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Me: Satisfied?**

**Spirit: No.**

**Me: I'll kill you in my next Soul Eater story and replace you with Azusa.**

**Spirit:... I'm happy! See this smile? I'm the happiest man in the world!**

**Maka: Go away papa.**

**Spirit: WHY WONT YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEE?**


	19. Epilogue

Maka sat with Kid in the hosptal with their last living friend, Crona. Ragnarok ended up being able to keep her healthy for a long time, but even he was dieing. Kid was there to reap his soul and Maka just wanted to hold on onto the last of her non-immortal friends. This was the downside for living longer than most people. You had to watch your friends leave you.

"Maka, thank you for being there for me always, and for supporting me through everything, even my marriage to Soul," she whispered. Yes, she had married Soul. He died a few minutes before, bringing Crona down with him. At least they lived a nice long life together...

The heart monitor stopped beeping and Kid unpluged it. Like the rest of his friends, he gathered her soul and crushed it, sending it to heaven. "You were a good friend, and a good wife," he mumbled. Maka was crying, like she did with her other friend's deaths. Tsubaki and Black Star had been first, getting killed by a witch on a mission. At least he turned Tsubaki into a death scythe before that incident...

Liz and Patty came next. They didn't really have soul mates, and they didn't want them either. They were fine with eachother. Kid was devestated though. His dear 'sisters' were gone. He used the death scythes that were available at the academy but prefered using Maka.

They walked out of the hospital and regained their calmness. You couldn't have Lord Death and Lady Death crying out in public right? It would throw off everyone and rumors would spread like wildfire through the world.

"Kid, do you think we should have a child now? I want a few, and also I couldn't stand seeing even more of my current friends dieing for much longer, and I can see you're worn out since you have to acually leave the city all the time," Maka suggested. Kid smiled and nodded, and returned to gallows manor, wich was still standing suprisingly.

**A few years later**

Maka watched as her husband pushed their five year old daughter on the swing. Of course, they named her Kami. The genius three year old Akira stuck to her mother, being the mamas girl she was. Their lives were perfect and Maka looked forward to the one thing imortals always want eventually: death. It woud come in the next century, and she was loving the hope to see her mother and friends again with Kid.

"Mama, let's go get some ice cream!" Kami called from the swings. Kid just laughed.

"Where should we go this time?" Maka smiled.

"Symmetrical one again mama," Akira said. Kid's eyes widened and he got excited over his youngest daughters love for symmetry. He took Kami out of the swing and they walked to the nearest ice cream shop, wich was indeed perfectly symmetrical. They were the picture perfect family. Both daughters had black hair and looked like twins, but Kami was destined to be the next reaper, as signed with the lines of sanzu.

* * *

Sure it seemed like a happy ending, but there was always evil in the world that the children didn't know of. Kid did. Maka did. They tried their best to love and protect and in the end good prevails, but it's not good unless there's evil, now is it?

~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Me: Thanks all you readers that stuck with me through all of my writing. It was a good story and even in the epilogue, didn't know how to end it**

**Maka: I like it**

**Kid: So do I**

**Me: Sorry I killed off your friends and family**

**Kid: We have a family**

**Kami and Akira: Yah daddy!**

**Me: You're adorable. Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL! **

***Applause* *Whistling***

**Me: I'm too kind... xD Anyways, I don't know what my next story will be, but stay tuned!**

**Kid: Will it be soul eater?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. BTW I don't own anything except my OC's so YAY**


End file.
